Lonely College Times
by Curly98
Summary: Scott and Allison have finished High School. Scott got a scholarship to play Lacrosse at Princeton and Allison follows him. While Scott is enjoying life with the jocks Allison can't settle in. She misses her home and regrets her decision to go to Princeton instead of UCLA. Scott notices Allison is unhappy and has to choose between the good life at Princeton or a happy girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Gerard is not the principal in my story. He doesn't exist. **

**I think there are not enough Scott and Allison fanfics. So I decided to write a second one. It took me a while to find something to write about but I think I might have found something. If you have any idea's for a fanfic but you don't have the time/creative brain/energy or what reason to write one you can send me a PM and I'll try to write it for you. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Today is the big day. They have finished high school. Time to move on to college. Scott looks around the auditorium to find Allison. When they practiced the ceremony outside he knew exactly where she was. Now with all the rain they had to move it inside and he has no idea where she is. Suddenly he spots her. A big smile on her face and little sparks in her eyes. Scott is glad the ceremony is almost over he was starting to fall asleep. He spent last night at Allison's house. Allison's parents were home and he had to stay up all night to listen if they were coming. But having Allison in his arms while she was sleeping was worth it. The voice of the principal draws back his attention "To end this ceremony I would like to name the honor students who will be doing great the coming years. Starting with Allison Argent who will be doing Atmospheric and Oceanic Sciences at Princeton University, Michael Atone who will be swimming for the University of Minnesota, Sarah Branon who will be playing volleyball at Texas State University…" Scott doses off again until his own name comes up. "Scott McCall who will be playing lacrosse at Princeton University and Rick McF.." he falls asleep again.

_xxxx_

A touch on his lips wakes him up from his dreams. When he opens his eyes he look right in Allison's beautiful brown eyes. "Wake up sleepy. You fell asleep" Allison says. He looks around the auditorium, everybody has left. "Maybe I shouldn't have kept you up all night" she looks sorry. "No, it's my fault. I could have just slept at home." Scott hugs Allison. He drags Allison behind the curtains. Their kiss starts out very slow but turns into a passionate make-out. Allison pushes Scott away "I should go back to my parents. I told them I was going to the bathroom.". Before Scott can kiss her again she hurries out of the auditorium. Scott should probably go find his mom to. There are a lot of people outside of the auditorium. This is a moment when he's thankful for his werewolf senses. While he is sniffing the air to pick up his mothers sent Scott doesn't notice someone creeping up behind him. Somebody jumps him while screaming "COLLEGE!". He shakes of his crazy attacker. It's Stiles (who else could it be?). Scott smiles at his best friend "don't you mean collage babes?". Stiles shakes his head firmly "No no. Erica and I are a item now remember. I'm not going to cheat on my _werewolf_ girlfriend.". "I got to go find my mom. See you at the party tonight?" Stiles nods and before Scott knows Stiles has jumped another bloke screaming "COLLEGE!". Avoiding the Argents Scott walks towards his mum. "Were have you been? I have been looking all over!" his mum grabs him in a bear-hug.

"Nowhere mum" he tries to fight himself free but his mum has a tight hold of him.

"Is that why you have lipstick all over your face?"

Scott quickly sweeps his face with his sleeve. If the Argents saw this he would be shot on the spot.

"Calm down Scott. I can't control what you're doing at college either so…" a tears rolls down his mother's cheek.

"Mom! Please don't cry" he hugs his mother.

"I'm sorry are we interrupting something?" a deep voice asks. It's the Argent family. "I just wanted to congratulate you with your scholarship to Princeton" Mr. Argent puts out his hand and Scott shakes it. Mrs. Argent gives him a little smile and Allison just stares at the ground. Mr. Argent looks at his daughter "don't you want to congratulate Scott sweetheart?". Allison mumbles something which sounds like congratulations but she might as well said something totally different. "Come on Allison cut the act. I know you to are still dating." they look up at Mr. Argent with eyes as wide as satellite dishes. "I have known all those years. You both aren't the best actors in the world. I'm not happy with this I can tell you that. But since you haven't attacked my daughter all those years I might let this slide."

"What do you mean attacked?!" Scott forgot his mother was there too "are you saying my son is some kind of psycho?"

"Mum calm down. That's not what he meant." Scott pushes his mother back a little afraid she's going to attack the Argents.

"We better go dad." Allison drags her parents away before the situation escalates.

"Who does he think he is?!" Scott's mum is furious.

"Mum! Come on. You were taking me to dinner right? Let's just go." he puts his arms around his mother and leads here out of the school.

"How can Allison be a daughter of him? She is so sweet and he is so... so… evil."

Scott just smirks opens the car door for his mother. "Wait till you see her with a compound bow" he says outside his mothers hearing zone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kind of a short chapter. It will be followed by another one soon. I just have to edit the next one. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

She looks around her room one last time. Moving around has given her a lot of different rooms but this one felt like home every time she walked in. Maybe because of the friends she has made her or the faint smell of Scott. Even almost empty it looks like home. A soft knock on the door wakes her from her thoughts "are you ready to go Allison? The plane won't wait." You can just hear the sadness in her voice. Allison gives her mother a hug "Allison, I know I promised not to talk about it anymore but I have to ask. Are you sure you want to go to Princeton instead of ULCA?" her mother looks her deep in the eye. "I'm sure." she grabs her mother more firmly. To be honest she isn't sure at all. This may sound stupid but when she saw someone playing a doctor who studied at ULCA she wanted that life. It was acted but her life seemed so simple and so good. A handsome husband and a beautiful daughter. Even if her brother and her sister-in-law were spies. It still looked simpler than her life. A life filled with firearm's, kanima's, werewolf's and werewolf hunters. "Let's go. Like you said the plane won't wait." She walks out of her room in a hurry afraid she might change her mind. Her dad is waiting downstairs "Ready to go sweetheart?" totally ignoring her father she walks straight to the car. She has to leave _now_ or she never will. The drive to the airport is covered in a tense silence. When they arrive at the gate the long an sobbing goodbye starts. "Promise me you will look after yourself." Her mother whispers thru the sobs. Allison gives her a smile knowing she might break the promise one day. "Remember you are an Argent. Don't forget the family history." Her dads pulls her in a hug. She waves at them one last time before walking towards the plane. There's a future waiting for her. A future with Scott all the way on the east coast.

_xxxx_

Scott checks his luggage one last time. He makes sure he has all his lacrosse stuff. He had to pay extra to take his stick on board but he can't leave without it. He has played all his games with it and both his name and Allison is carved in it. He used his claws to carve it. This reminds him of his werewolf personality but also the love shared between him and Allison. Getting a scholarship has always been his dream. Getting a scholarship to Princeton makes it better. A degree from Princeton should open a lot of doors for him. Allison will be there building a future as well. This makes him the luckiest guy in the world. There is one feeling he can't shake though. He feels like he is dragging Allison down there against her will. He asked her time after time and every time she answered she didn't mind 'Atmospheric will be fun too Scott. Don't worry'. Her heartbeat went to the roof every time she said it showing him she lied. After a few times he told her he know she was lying. They just ended up fighting and –thank God- making up afterwards. Now he keeps telling himself everything will be fine once they get there. Carrying his bags he walks downstairs. After he put all his luggage in the trunk he says goodbye to his mum and Stiles. They say goodbye here to avoid a big scene at the airport. "You do great out there Scott. Your dad would be so proud of you. Just like me." they smuddering each other in a hug. "You have a good time out there bro. Come visit me at spring break." Stiles his voice sounds a little broken. "I will buddy I promise" he tries to shake his hand but Stiles pulls him into a hug. A men hug but still. When Scott gets in the car his mother blows him one last kiss "call me if you have a championship game Scott. I'll be there!" she shouts after him. "Me too!" Stiles adds. With a few tears rolling down his eyes he drives off to the airport.


	3. Chapter 3

There are a lot of people running around Princeton. First year students are being dropped off by taxi's or parents. Other students have returned from their vacation and great each other with high fives and hugs. Allison walks towards the entrance hand in hand with Scott. They flew over together. It was an awkward flight. They didn't get seats right next to each other but there was this sweaty fat guy in the middle. Allison wasn't planning on going to Princeton. She wanted to go to UCLA and study medicine. When she heard that Scott was going to Princeton with his lacrosse scholarship she simply followed him. Her parents tried to talk her out of it and she doubted her decision herself but walking her with Scott she knows it will be worth it. Scott would have followed her if UCLA had a lacrosse team. Allison looks at her little map to find her dorm. She has a private room thanks to her father. He paid all of the costs for her room. Selling arms and hunting werewolves apparently earns well. Scott on the other hand had to pay for his room by himself and has a roommate. Looks like they are going to spend a lot of time in her room. They walk towards a big modern building where her room is supposed to be. They search the halls looking for room number 27A. Once they found it Scott picks her up and carries her into her room. "You're supposed to that when we get married" Allison giggles. "I know" he answers with a big grin. He looks so cute when he is being romantic Allison thinks. "Nice room you got here miss Argent" Scott looks around with big eyes. He is right though. There's a big window with –if you look close enough- a view of the campus, a closet, a double bed, a fridge and a desk. Even with all that stuff it still look roomy. "Isn't that supposed to be Mrs. McCall now?" she puts her arms around his waist. "Trust me. One day it will. But let's keep it miss Argent for now." he kisses her forehead. Now Allison knows for sure. This is going to be the best years of her life even without the California sun and medicine studies.

After a long goodbye Scott has left Allison at her dorm and started to look for his own. When he walks up to his building he lost all of his hopes. It's an old and dirty building with a broken door and garbage in the halls. When he finds his room on the second floor he is shocked. The room is clean! The halls might be full of garbage but his room seems clean. His roommate has arrived already or at least he thinks it's his roommate. There's a guy lying on the bed clearly jetlagged. He thinks about waking him up to introduce himself but after a few snores he figures he should let him sleep. When somebody wakes him up he's always very grumpy. Maybe that's a werewolf thing to? They say you shouldn't wake sleeping dogs. Unless he is woken up by a kiss from Allison of course. Since her parents pulled them apart he has been sneaking in at night to spent time with her. Every morning he has been woken by a sweet taste of Allison's lips. The first night he sneaked in to her room he forgot to tell her and she shot an arrow in his knee. It hurt like hell but spending the night with Allison was totally worth it. Scott sits himself down on the only chair in the room and reads his acceptation letter again. While he was reading and thinking about Allison his roommate has woken up. "Who are you?" he asks half asleep. Scott steps towards the guy "Scott McCall your roommate." he puts out his hand. "Jack Ryan" the guy says as he shakes Scott's hand. "Nice to meet you" Scott says. "You play sports?" Jack ask. Right to the point, I like this guy Scott thinks. "Lacrosse is my main sport. You?" Jack gets a little twinkle in his eye. "I play every sport known by mankind. I'm the quarterback of the football team and I play a little lacrosse her as well.".

"I'm glad. I thought I might end up with a huge nerd or something" Scott sighs with relieve.

"Don't worry about that. Just here on a scholarship my grades are a bit shady."

"Same here bro. So you got a girl?" Jack is very handsome and he has to keep an eye on the competition right?

"No but I don't play for the other team if that's what you're asking."

"No I didn't mean it like that!"

Jack laughs "Don't worry. You got a girl?"

"Yes I do. Allison Argent." Scott says with a big grin.

"Got a picture?"

Scott pulls out his phone and show him a picture of Allison. Jack whistles "that's a nice looking lady bro. Better watch your back."

Scott shows a sour grin and quickly changes the subject to avoid more Allison talk. He can feel his heartbeat going up already. Turning into a werewolf in front of your roommate might be a bad idea.

"You have a weird accent. Where are you from?"

"You noticed. I was born in Australia and moved to New York when I was 3 years old. I lived there ever since but never got rid of my accent. It does well with the lady's though" Jack winks. Scott wonders if Allison likes accents. Maybe he should keep her away from his roommate for a little while.

"Where are you from Scott?"

"I'm from Beacon Hills, California. Don't freak out if you Google it."

"Why's that?"

"Just Google it and you will see."

Jack grabs a laptop and types in Beacon Hills. His eyes widen with every page he opens about Beacon hills. "What's with all the murders?" he asks with wide eyes.

"Some crazy psycho."

"You're name is in here to." Jack's eyes widen even more and Scott can hear his heartbeat fasten.

"My best friend is the son of the Sherriff and we figured out we could solve the murder so we messed up the investigation a couple of times." Scott laughs.

Jack looks relieved but then his face changes again. "What did you say you're girlfriends last name was?"

"Argent." Scott knows Jack must have found Kate's name in there to but no use in lying about it now.

"Family of Kate Argent?"

"Yes that's her aunt."

Jack nods a couple of times. "You have quite the background McCall."

Now it's Scott turn to nod. "Don't worry about it bro." Jack stomps him on the shoulder. "How about I show you the lacrosse field?"

Scott smiles "Let's go!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Today is the first day of class for Allison and the first Lacrosse practice for Scott**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Today is the first lacrosse practice and he is nervous as hell. Back in Beacon Hills he was one of the best players here he just has to wait and see. Plus he has to be careful not to turn right there on the field. Beacon Hills was small and he could always manage to find Allison's heartbeat. Princeton is really noisy and way bigger. Yesterday he tried to pick up her heartbeat while she was in her room and he was in his. He couldn't find here. This is causing him a lot of worries. He isn't just scared to turn on the field but if she's in danger he won't know. Allison told him everything will be fine and the chance of a kanima or something else hanging around at Princeton ain't that big but still. His phone beeps. A text from Allison _**Good luck with practice. Love u. Xx**_. He stands there smiling as a goof when someone calls his name. Scott looks around the quad to find Jack shouting and waving at him "Scott come on! Practice starts!". He sprints towards Jack totally forgetting about the difference between human and werewolf speed. "Damn you are fast" Jack says. "Race you to the field" Scott says avoiding questions. Jack immediately takes off with Scott right behind him.

Allison is kind of excited for the first day of classes. Okay it isn't medical school but Atmospheric and Oceanic Sciences could be fun too. She has been interested in the ocean and stuff but still. She did have a really good talk with her mother last night. Knowing she is there for her means a lot. Allison is one of the first who enters the class. This a good thing it enables her to watch everybody come in. It doesn't exactly calm her nerves. They all look like nerds. Suddenly a tall blond haired guy walks in. His hair is long and looks really messy. Like he just got out of bed. Their eyes meet and he shows her a dashing smile. He is coming towards her. It's a good thing Scott can't hear her heartbeat. H takes the empty seat next to her. "I'm Jeremy" he keeps on smiling and puts forward his hand. "Allison" she shakes his hand knowing she is blushing like crazy. "Excited for the new year?" Allison simply nods afraid to start mumbling like an idiot. "Me too. Can't wait to learn more." She is surprised by him wanting to learn more. "I just come over really nerdy didn't I?" he looks a bit embarrassed. "Kind off" she admits. Still there is something about him which brings a warm and fuzzy feeling over her. "I'm not a nerd. Let me prove it" Jeremy pulls up his shirt and a six-pack is shown. A little piece of tattoo can be seen too. Allison is blushing even more right now it is really good Scott can't hear her heartbeat. Jeremy pulls down his shirt after the teacher said something about it. "You look embarrassed." he whispers. "I am not. I am taken!"

"So am I. You can never have enough friends though." he shoves a little piece of paper to her with a phone number and an email on it. Allison is glad he ignores her for the rest of the time. This is weirder than her first day on Beacon Hills High School when Scott gave her a pen.

"Scott McCall!" the coach waves him over. Scott takes of his helmet and runs towards the coach. "McCall I wanted to talk about you're play."

"What about it?" he is a little afraid of what the coach might say. He hasn't been playing on the same level as the other guys. They are way better than him. He is still playing on Beacon Hills level.

"You are really fast and you have amazing control over the ball."

"Thank you coach" Scott is totally surprised by this. He expected a lot of yelling and shouting on the coach his end.

"I would like you to stay to practice with the senior players."

Scott's jaw just drops to the floor. "Close your mouth and get back on the field!"

He grins and runs back on the field. Jack is coming towards him "You're in trouble already?" he has a stupid grin on his face.

"No. I was asked to train with the senior players later"

"Congrats mate!" they smash their helmets against each other. The whistle of the coach stops their celebration. "On the field everyone! We need to practice!".


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry everbody for the long wait! I have a really bad case of writer's block so every idea is welcome. Just send me a PM.**

**Enjoy!**

Allison is waiting for Scott on a bench in the quad when somebody grabs her from behind. The Krav Maga training her father gave her takes over and she throws her assaulter to the ground. When she has already thrown him on the ground she sees who it is. It's Scott.

"O God! I am so sorry!"

"Don't worry. I have been electrocuted and shot in the knee by you. This one I will just add to the list."

"Goof." She pulls him up and they sit down on the bench.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Scott kisses her in the neck. His lips slowly moving down to her shoulder. Well he has clearly made up his mind about what is going to happen.

"Scott you know that is happening tonight" a naughty smile appears on his face. "I have been talking about it all week!" the smile changes into a big question mark. She sighs he really hasn't been listening. "I am watching _Chuck_ tonight.".

Now it's his turn to sigh "Do you really have to watch that tonight?"

"I saved up season 5 to watch it in one go tonight."

"Can I come watch it with you?"

"You don't like Chuck!"

"I like you" Now she knows what he is really up to. Distracting her and having sex anyway.

"No you can't come."

He looks angry "Fine I'll go hang with the guys." he storms off.

What is all that about? He hates it to watch _Chuck_. Tonight is the night. She is going to watch the whole season. Allison knows she should go and talk to Scott. He acted so weird. When she starts to walk in the direction Scott took off she changes her mind. Maybe she should let him cool off first plus it's _Chuck_ night.

**-xxx-**

Tears are streaming down her face. She is a bit ashamed about it. Why is she crying about a serie? Ok the ending was really sad but there were a lot of sad moments before this one. Every character has almost died once but this is just too hard to take. Her favorite character in the whole series affected her the most. Her little brother just 'lost' his wife while she was going to live her dream. The biggest opportunity in her life –a high class job in Chicago- was knocking on her door leaving her with a big decision. Her little brother or the job? How it looks now it looks like she is still going. This made her think about her decision to move here. Should she have chosen something else? She smirks as she wipes away the tears. She is letting a television series influence her life. "Cut it out." she says out loud to herself. Now she is a bit unhappy but just give it a while. No quitting right at the start. Like her father said at the airport 'Remember you are an Argent. Don't forget the family history'. Argents aren't quitters. And you are not letting your life be influences by what some actors do on television right. She must be going insane.

When Scott gets back to his room Jack isn't there. He wanted to ask him out for a drink or two. Maybe the other guys from the team will join them. Knowing them a bit they won't turn down an offer to drink.

Scott decides to just text Jack **Join me for a drink?**

It doesn't take Jack long to respond **Already at Winberie's. See ya there mate! **

Scott actually hates Winberie's. Getting squeeze d in tiny booths with all the guys. Normally he would ask if they could go somewhere else but tonight he doesn't care.

He would probably get in a fight with Allison about what happened earlier. Drinking some beers might ease his nerves. He has to spent the whole day with her tomorrow.

They are moving in to their apartment. Guys from the team are helping them carry all the heavy stuff. They borrowed the van from the coach. Promising they wouldn't wrack it.

**-xxx-**

"Guys!" he enters the bar with a big smile. The guys wave him over. Jack is there with some of the players. There's Marc, Cody, Alex, Riley and Noah their goalie.

"Shouldn't you be banging that girl of yours?" Noah says. He has a really bad personality and he has clearly had a few already.

Scott really has to brace himself to not attack him right there in the bar.

"Have a beer mate!" Jack hands him a glass. They start drinking beer after beer. Scott is feeling really tipsy after a lot of beers. A signal to stop. Hangover moving might not be the best thing.

"I am going home" Scott tries to squirm himself out of the boot. They are shouting and trying to pull him back but Scott struggles himself out of the boot.

"You should go home too. You are helping me tomorrow" they are shaking their heads but don't stop drinking.

"No worries! I'll get them there" Jack assures him. When he is walking out of the bar he notices the way his legs feel like spaghetti. Yep he will be totally hangover tomorrow. That would be fun.


End file.
